


Eleven Plus One

by lizzirotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, just some tugging of sleeves during self-depricating talk, no depiction or anything, suggested self harm, the kids are older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzirotten/pseuds/lizzirotten
Summary: Stephanie and Trixie are grown up and about to start their own heroic adventures. Trixie has a question for Stephanie but first she has a few for Robbie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's just really really sweet fluff (and a little depression angst)

Robbie groaned to himself. He’d just gotten comfy and now there was a knocking on his door. He pretended not to hear it. Sportacus was the only person he wanted to see right now and his Sportadork hadn’t knocked in a long time. He covered his ears and shut his eyes. The knocking continued.  
“Nobody’s home, go away,” he muttered to himself. He’d been up half the night working and the other half desperately trying to sleep.  
“Robbie I know you’re home,” a voice came down, “if you don’t invite me in I’m just gonna keep knocking.” It was Trixie. What on earth did she want? The kids were older now, Ziggy being 21, and they weren’t nearly as loud and obnoxious as they had been but Robbie still only saw them occasionally when Sportacus had them over for dinner. He raised an eyebrow curiously and shouted “if you’re here to make me eat sportscandy you can just leave now.”  
Trixie took that as an invitation and landed neatly but not glamorously behind Robbie.  
“Isn’t that your husband’s job,” she giggled. “Besides I uh.. was hoping this could stay just between you and me…” Trixie stared at her hands while she spoke and Robbie was instantly worried.  
“Are you okay Tricky? You have to tell me if you’re not.” Trixie sighed nervously, “no I’m okay, I just… had a question…” The tiredness had suddenly gone from Robbie’s mind and though he was glad Tricky was okay he did wonder what on EARTH she wanted from him especially as it was before noon, “go ahead then. I haven’t got all day,” he replied only slightly sweeter than he’d intended to.  
“Well…”  
She was clearly really nervous. All of a sudden the fatherly instinct he swore he didn’t have kicked in and he ushered her sweetly to his chair “well come on in out of my doorway. What kind of uncivilized brute doesn’t even offer a seat to a guest,” he pointed towards his chair and disappeared to the kitchen. He brought back two coffees, his practically just caffeinated sugar and hers two creams. He also brought one of his kitchen chairs. He sat across from Trixie, offering her the mug. She took it but just stared into it and they sat in silence for several minutes.  
“Okay kid your time is up, you gotta start talking or I’ll charge you for the coffee,” Robbie finally broke the stillness. Trixie looked up with a weird face and asked so quietly it was almost a whisper, “how did you know you and Sportacus were soulmates?”  
Robbie froze in shock for a moment. This was definitely NOT what he’d been expecting. “Don’t you think Sportacus would be better at answering that?”  
“Well yeah but then Sportacus would suggest that I talk to Stephanie and he’d try to mentor us and I don’t want that I just wanna think about this for myself without anyone telling me what I should think,” she responded a little quickly.  
Robbie chuckled to himself, “yeah that is pretty much what my Sportameddle would do. You don’t think I’ll tell you what to think?”  
“Of course not, I’ve known you for many years Robbie and I know you’re smarter than to interfere with someone’s problems with their brain.”  
“Hm… you make a fair point. Are you and Steph-Pinky having problems,” he asked, concerned.  
“Oh no, not that at all! It’s just… She’s spending so much time with me and it was okay when we were younger and didn’t have futures but… she’s got a future now. She’s finished college and she’s almost done training to become Number 11. She’s this amazingly smart and talented woman with her whole life ahead of her and I’m…”  
“Not a graduate with a mighty hero path and a bunch of people ‘expecting great things from you’,” Robbie supplied. He knew that Trixie had tried and failed at college. He knew that she was an artist and even though she made amazing work and made quite a decent living, she didn’t think that that compared to Stephanie’s path.  
“Yeah… I mean what is she even doing with me? I’m a fucking failure and she’s everything.”  
“Watch your language young lady,” Robbie teased gently. “Does Stephanie think you’re a failure?”  
“Uh… No I don’t think so… But she’s so silly for me I could literally be homeless and penniless and she’d swear I was a queen,” Trixie replied haughtily, “she really doesn’t know what’s best for her.”  
“And you’re here so I can tell you how I knew that I could let Sportacus stay with me and that I wasn’t dragging him down with me to the pits of hell and hopelessness, a hero so shamed he could never be happy,” Robbie replied calmly.  
“Robbie! No! I would never imply that about you! I just… thought you might kinda get where I was coming from.”  
“You wouldn’t imply it about me but you would happily imply it about yourself.”  
“…I didn’t say that…”  
“But you aren’t denying it.”  
“Ugh. This was stupid. You’re a goody-two-shoes now anyway, all old and married. You don’t have any clue what I’m talking about!” Trixie stood up angrily to leave but Robbie gently placed a hand on her arm to stop her. She burst into tears and fell back into the chair.  
“I know exactly what you’re talking about,” Robbie replied soothingly then retorted, “I didn’t pull the phrase ‘dragging him down with me to the pits of hell and hopelessness’ right out of my goody-two-shoes old and married ass.” The absurdity of hearing him say her own words back left her a little stunned and she wiped the tears away from her face and sat up a little to listen to what he had to say.  
“Those words came out of 15 years ago Robbie. The villain pining for a hero he didn’t have a chance with. I had the same thoughts you did. I told myself that I didn’t deserve him. I told myself that he was so much better off without me and he could be his best if I wasn’t around. I almost wasn’t around.” He had said that last bit quietly, tugging subconsciously at his sleeves. He noticed that Trixie rubbed her thighs lightly after he said it and decided to move on from that bit quickly. “And then he kissed me. You know the story, I swear Stephanie told everyone in the county,” he chuckled. “And I was so happy. But those voices in the back of my head didn’t stop. They kept telling me how much better off Sportacus would be without me. And one time I almost listened. But my Sportapsychic knew something was off. He dragged it out of me. And when I finally confessed on hands and knees that I didn’t deserve him, that he could do so much better, he laughed. Sportapunk literally laughed at me. You know what he said to me,” Robbie addressed Trixie.  
“I have a guess,” Trixie replied, “seeing as you’re still together.”  
“He told me he didn’t care if I deserved him. He told me very firmly that I was wrong about it, but even if I didn’t deserve him it didn’t matter. He pulls me up and he looks me in the eyes and he says ‘the only thing that matters is that I love you,’” Robbie got a little teary-eyed at this part and cleared his throat before continuing. “Does Stephanie love you?”  
“Yeah she loves me…” Trixie was looking down at this point.  
“And do you love her?”  
“More than anything in the whole world-”  
“Do you want to give Stephanie everything she’s ever wanted?”  
“Of course I do! But I can’t…”  
Robbie reached over and held Trixie’s hand, she looked up at him.  
“If she’s anything like my Sportadork, and you and I both know she is, all she wants in the world is you.”  
“Robbie that’s gay as hell,” Trixie said, clearly trying not to cry again although these were a different type of tears.  
“Well obviously,” Robbie laughed, “that’s kind of our thing, remember? Trixie and Robbie, evildoers corrupting Lazytown’s heroes with homosexuality,” he had let go of her hand and stood up at this, posing proudly.  
Trixie giggled profusely at this proclamation then sobered suddenly, “what if the ‘voices’ are right? What if I hurt her one day?”  
“Then one of two things will happen. She will heal and your love will grow even more. Or…” He didn’t even want to say it, “or she will heal alone and she will know that she took a risk. She will not regret it.”  
“How do you know she won’t regret it,” Trixie demanded.  
“Do you regret being with her for five years,” Robbie asked coolly.  
“You know I don’t.”  
“Then what makes you think she does?”  
“I...”  
“We’ve established that anxiety voices are full of shit. If you love her and she loves you, there is no regret and there is no ‘deserving.’ There is only love. Besides, you’re not even a villain, Trixie, at least not a proper one. You’re an incredibly talented artist who happens to like pranks. And if even the world’s greatest proper villain, Robbie Rotten, can find love then obviously you can. Do you understand?”  
Trixie nodded, “Robbie can I ask one more thing?”  
“Only if you don’t take too long, I’m getting tired of fixing everything for you,” Robbie replied much sweeter than he’d meant to.  
“Can I commission you? I want you to make a ring.”  
Robbie chuckled to himself then started walking, “come on pipsqueak I will not slow down for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie wants to commission Robbie, but he has other plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter is way shorter but also way fluffier

Trixie followed behind him, incredibly confused, through a seemingly endless array of machinery and tailoring items until they came to a wall with little drawers all labeled. Robbie raised his hand to signal her to stop, then walked up to the drawers, his back to Trixie. She had asked him if he would make a ring and before she could even state why or what size or color he had rushed off, telling her to follow. He was grinning like a madman when he turned around, his hands in fists. It was then when she noticed that the labels on the drawers were names of people in town; all of the people in town. What kind of villainous things were kept in those drawers?  
Robbie looked down at Trixie and looked down at his hands. He opened his right hand first, it contained a beautiful ring, a black band with red triangle jewels imbedded at intervals. She picked it up and looked at it, almost at a loss for words. “It’s beautiful Robbie but it’s not quite what I had in mind,” she looked back at him, “I was thinking something more like-“   
“Like this,” Robbie opened up his left hand and held up a second ring. It was a silver band with one large pink, heart-shaped jewel and several other smaller circular jewels of a slightly redder pink going around the band. It was likewise incredibly beautiful and very ‘Stephanie.’  
“Holy shit, yeah, almost exactly like that,” Trixie said breathlessly. She took the pink ring and tried to hand back the black one absentmindedly.   
“What, you don’t like yours,” Robbie asked, sounding frustrated.  
“M-mine? Robbie,” Trixie was in shock. “Robbie I can’t pay for this.”  
“I’m not taking a cent of your money anyway you silly child.”  
“Robbie did you make these for us?”  
“Of course I did. I made ‘em two years ago. I wondered which of you chickens was gonna ask firs-“  
Robbie was interrupted by his breath leaving his body, Trixie had practically body slammed him with a hug. He stood still for a moment then relented and hugged her back.   
“There’s eleven,” he finally got out.  
“Eleven?”  
“Yeah, eleven jewels on the ring. Well twelve technically if you count the biggest one. Ya know, ‘eleven plus one makes perfection’ or whatever.”  
“Robbie Rotten you absolute sneak!”  
“So when are you gonna do it?”  
“Huh?”  
“When are you gonna propose?”  
“Oh. Uh, maybe this weekend. She doesn’t have a lot of hero homework right now since she’s prepping for exam so that’d probably be best,” Trixie trailed off in thought. “I should do it somewhere private but have everybody waiting so she can immediately share. Unless she says no then I’ll be so embarrassed…”  
“Trixie I can guarantee you that Stephanie will not say no. I’ve seen the way she looks at you. She’s in deep.”  
“Will you help me plan? Please? I know you don’t like parties and you don’t have to come but-“  
“Excuse me? I don’t just dislike parties I absolutely HATE them,” Robbie paused, “and I will probably leave early but there’s no way in hell I won’t be there. Maybe I’ll videotape it…”  
“Maybe the party could be in town hall, but I’m not certain Milford or Bessie can keep their mouths shut…”  
“No no, obviously it has to be at the sportsfield. The Pink and Blue Kangaroos are gonna want to flip.”  
“Oh duh. So then for food…”  
Trixie and Robbie continued like this well into the afternoon, trading ideas on how best to surprise and delight the soon-to-be hero of Lazytown. They had only four days to prepare and there was a lot to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure we've seen Robbie make a crystal before and work with machines before there's no reason he can't make a ring. And I imagine he saw how deeply in love they were and decided to do something nice (although insomnia probably helped.)  
> Sorry it's so short in comparison, they didn't have as much to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie and Trixie go on a picnic, and Trixie has a big question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter, the first one held most of the dialogue

Stephanie smiled brightly at her girlfriend, “I still don’t understand why we had to picnic all the way over here, near Robbie and Sportacus’ lair instead of in the sportsfield or the park,” she said, slightly confused.  
“Because I want some time with just you and not the whole town Steph, you’ve been working so hard and I’m so proud of you but I’m an artist and sometimes I need quiet time,” she said with a glance at her girlfriend. She was so scared she was gonna ruin the surprise or chicken out or that Stephanie was gonna say no. But Robbie was watching from behind the billboard waiting for the signal and she knew he wasn’t gonna let her get away with not asking. He’d put in too much work for that.  
Stephanie wrapped her arms around Trixie lovingly and smiled that sincere smile only Trixie got to see, “aw, I can understand that. Sometimes the kids can be a little much.”  
“The great Stephanie Meanswell, future hero, admits that children can be too much,” Trixie asked teasingly.  
“I’m not a hero yet. I still have my hero’s exams in two weeks and what if I fail them? Then you’ll feel silly calling me so great.”  
“Stephanie, are you actually nervous for this,” Trixie was surprised. She knew that Stephanie thought she’d never ‘be as good as Sportacus’ but she didn’t know that meant ‘not good enough to be a hero.’  
“I mean… Just a little. It’s okay to be nervous though, as long as you do your best,” Stephanie said standing up and putting her hands on her hips and looking triumphant.  
Trixie pulled herself up to Stephanie, “it’s definitely okay to be nervous. Just as long as you remember how talented you are Steph, you’re the best person I know.”  
“You’re just saying that because you love me.”  
“Now you’re starting to sound like me!”  
“What do you mean?”  
Trixie bit her lip, she’d stood up with Stephanie, Robbie’s cue to start filming and she’d even managed to segue into her speech. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and began, “I’ve always told myself that I wasn’t good enough for you. You’re more successful and you’ve got all these bright things planned out for your future. And now you’re about to become a hero. You are going to become a hero,” she said interrupting Stephanie before she could interject with modesty. “You’re so talented and smart and amazing and sometimes I feel like I’m nothing. But uh… You make me know that’s not true, with your love.” Trixie was blushing so hard she feared she might explode but Stephanie was beaming, and squeezed her hand gently to reassure her.  
“Stephanie Meanswell,” Trixie said, dropping to her knee and pulling out the ring from her pocket, “would you do me the absolute honor of marrying me?”  
Stephanie was silent. And still. Silent and still were not things Stephanie did. Trixie went to stand back up, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that we can just pretend that it didn’t happen I can go now if you wa-“  
Stephanie tackled Trixie to the ground, hugging her and kissing her face over and over and over again.  
“Are you kidding me?! TRIXIE!! Of course I’ll marry you!!!” Stephanie said between kisses.  
“You will? Oh thank god,” Trixie kissed back, so happy she couldn’t even think.  
“Wait, the ring,” Trixie remembered. Stephanie sat up and let Trixie put it on her finger before admiring it. It was so pink and so beautiful and Trixie had given it to her which made it so much prettier.  
“It’s got twelve gems total,” Trixie said softly. “Eleven plus one.”  
“Trixie,” Stephanie beamed, “it’s beautiful and it’s so much prettier knowing it was from you.”  
“I have one too,” Trixie pulled her own gorgeous ring from her other pocket, showing Stephanie proudly before going to put it on her finger. Stephanie stopped her, took the ring from her, and put the ring on for her. It felt better that way and Trixie noticed hers also looked even prettier when it was in Stephanie’s hands. They cuddled for a few minutes, just repeating ‘I love you’ back and forth. Suddenly, Stephanie jumped up. “I’ve gotta go tell EVERYONE!!”  
“Let’s go to the sportsfield first, I think I saw Sportacus there,” Trixie said, winking at Robbie as he snuck past giving a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhh


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie wants to tell everyone in town she's engaged. Robbie beat her to it, but she's happy anyway.

Stephanie had to control herself from flipping all the way from the field in front of Robbie’s lair to the sportsfield. “Engaged!! We’re engaged,” she said aloud to her fiancé.  
“Yeah I know that silly, I asked you,” Trixie replied with a giant smile. Stephanie saw she was still shaking with nerves so she hugged her tightly. “I know you were nervous, even though you didn’t need to be. I’m so proud of you. And I’m so glad you asked me,” she kissed her forehead and then her lips. “I was debating asking you myself but I figured it’d be better to let you do it, then I’d know you were ready,” they kept walking.  
“I’m always gonna be a little nervous…”  
“Around me? You really don’t have to be, we’re engaged even,” Stephanie smiled.  
“No, not around you, about you. You deserve the whole world and I-“  
Stephanie leaned in close, cupping Trixie’s face with hand, “you are my world.”  
Trixie laughed, “who’d have thought that Robbie Rotten would be right?”  
“Robbie? What’s he got to do with this?”  
“I made the rings,” Robbie interrupted, walking around a tree where he’d been hidden. Stephanie looked up and realized they’d made it to the outskirts of the sportsfield. And right in the middle was all of her friends and family. And a cake, and a bunch of games and activities, and sportscandy, and a sign that read 'Congratulations Stephanie and Trixie!!'  
She looked to Trixie, “I guess everyone already knows, huh?”  
“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you can’t tell us all anyway,” Sportacus interrupted, walking up and taking Robbie’s hand fondly. “Robbie didn’t tell us how Trixie was gonna do it.”  
“Robbie you did this?”  
“What you think just because I’m getting older I can’t scheme, huh? Plan huge parties and make wedding rings and secretly videotape two young women getting engaged so they can watch the video forever?”  
“You did that? For us...?”  
“Of course I did. You got much less annoying once you went to college,” Robbie replied coolly. “Plus you two mean a lot to Sport-to us,” he pulled Sportacus closer, “and you deserve the best. Now go enjoy your party,” he grinned and pointed at the small crowd waiting with hugs and well wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops this one's even shorter. I hope you liked it!! The last chapter will be Sportarobbie so get pumped


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus and Robbie talk about their future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Sportarobbie and no Trixanie but it felt like it flowed with the story (and I'm a sucker for Sportarobbie)

True to his word, Robbie did sneak off early, he wasn’t known as a party person and after tasting his cake creation and receiving some praise for his handiwork he slunk off. It only took a minute for Sportacus to notice but it took him at least half an hour to slip away from everyone. He was a little surprised to find that instead of sitting in his chair, Robbie was sitting in the field outside their house.  
“I thought you’d be knee-deep in good cake and bad TV by now,” Sportacus said, sitting down beside his husband.  
“I just wanted to appreciate life for a minute, you know?”  
“Of course I know. Sad that our little girls are growing up?”  
“Mmm, not exactly that. I mean, I’m sad to know that Trixie has gone through lots of the stuff I’ve been through,” once again he tugged his sleeves without realizing. “But I’m happy for them. Even if it means sticking a good kid with one of you unbearable heroes,” he teased.  
Sportacus reached out and held Robbie’s hand, rubbing circles with his thumb.  
“I’m not fully retiring yet you know,” Sportacus said, “I’m gonna be on call for Stephanie’s first year and then maybe we’ll go somewhere else for a while, take a little vacation. Maybe somewhere sunny and beachy needs a part-time hero,” Sportacus laughed.  
“I know you’re not retiring. I doubt you’ll ever stop moving around you ridiculous elf,” Robbie replied lovingly. “And I know that even though we’ll be moving all over so you can babysit new heroes for their first year, Lazytown will always be our home.”  
“Then why are you out here,” Sportacus asked gently.  
“I’m too excited to go in just yet,” Robbie replied. Sportacus noticed that Robbie was bouncing up and down lightly.  
“Which part are you excited about? Me finally leaving Lazytown,” Sportacus poked gently at Robbie.  
“Oh god. That’s true… You’re leaving Lazytown,” Robbie realized, “finally my years long mission has been successful,” he said proudly. “The number one villain does it again,” he was beaming wildly and twirled into a standing position. “Just you wait, Number Ten, I will run you out of every single town I can,” Robbie was positively radiant at this point as Sportacus hopped up to stand with him. “I’ll chase you out of every town until we come back home,” he said a little quieter, leaning in to kiss Sportacus. Sportacus kissed back then smiled on Robbie’s lips. “I’m okay with being chased by such an adorable man, just promise we can skip the loneliness and the pining and go straight to the soulmates and the love,” Sportacus begged. Robbie grabbed Sportacus’ hands and held them tight as he pulled back enough to see the elf’s whole face. “I promise I will never ever let go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for reading!!!! <3  
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
